


I Was Always Going To Meet You

by imaginentertain



Category: Days of Our Lives, Glee, Torchwood
Genre: AU meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginentertain/pseuds/imaginentertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr had a list of 50 AU meeting prompts.  I spent two and a half hours writing prompts over three fandoms.  These are those little meetings, presented in no fixed order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will & Sonny

_#28. knocking on the wrong door au_

 

Will had just finished reading the last line of the last page of the last chapter of his assigned reading, and it wasn't even 10pm.  Feeling very proud of himself he shut the book with a little more flourish than was necessary, but thankfully there was no one around to see it.

 

Friday night and he'd chosen to stay in and study rather than hit up this week's "party of the year".

 

Just as he was debating what he was going to do next, there was a knock at the door.  He'd barely got up when a man's voice came from the other side.

 

"I know you're in there, I can see the light.  Don't come to the door just yet."

 

Curious, Will obeyed.

 

"I've been thinking about this a lot, and you're right.  I've not been fair to you.  But if you give me another chance then I promise I will make it up to you.  I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, that was never it. it was just...  You know this town, Jo, you know what people are like.  You know what I'm like."

 

Will didn't know what the speaker was like because he had no idea who the guy on the other side of the door was.

 

"So this is me.  Friday night, standing at your door like some really bad romcom movie, but I'm doing it because I want to show you that I'm serious about us.  About giving us a chance.  No more hiding, no more pretending that we're just friends...  I'm sorry that I did that, and... I was wondering... if you'd give me a chance?"

 

Will couldn't let this go on and so he pulled open the door.  The man in front of him recoiled a little in surprise, then looked past Will into the room.

 

"Expecting someone else?" Will said.

 

"Um.  Yeah."

 

"Sorry, no girls here."

 

The man gave a soft laugh and shook his head.  "No, I--  Not a girl."

 

"Oh.  Right.  No boys either."

 

"Sorry.  Wrong room."

 

"Who are you looking for?"

 

"Jo."

 

"Jo...  Joseph Martin?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"You could do much better."

 

"With all due respect--"

 

"Will."

 

"With all due respect, Will, I don't think--"

 

"He tried to get me to come out with him tonight," Will said quietly.  "Said, and I'm sorry, but that he... he said that while the party tonight would be good--"

 

"The party in his pants would be better?"

 

"Yeah.  I mean, it's a stupid line--"

 

"But it makes you laugh," the guy said.  "Well.  Nice to know I meant something."

 

"I'm sorry--"

 

"Sonny."

 

"I'm sorry, Sonny."

 

"At least I found out now before... well... anything."

 

"I guess there's that."  Will looked at him for a moment before he heard a voice that sounded a lot like his say, "Seeing as we both bailed on the party, do you want to go see a movie or something?"

 

Sonny looked at him, smiled, and nodded.  "So long as there are no bad pick up lines, I'm in."

 

"And here was me hoping you were out," Will said, making Sonny laugh.  He grabbed his wallet and his keys before pulling the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

_ #8. roommates au _

 

The ad didn't give much beyond the obvious: non-smoker, no pets, preferred age range, list of what was included and excluded from the rent.  The price was decent and the location doable for classes and so Will just hoped that he wasn't competing with half of Salem for the room.

 

When he turned up there was one other person there and Will's heart sunk.  This place was on the upper limit of his budget and from what this other guy was wearing it looked way more in his range than Will's.  If there was a bidding war Will couldn't afford to up another dime let alone a dollar.

 

"Come in, have a look 'round.  He's not made up his mind yet and it's first come first served as far as I'm concerned."

 

Will stepped inside and tried not to blurt out right away that he'd take it, if only not to tip his hand.  Maybe if he could get the guy on his own.

 

"I'm Mark, this is my place.  Looking to rent out the room just to offset some bills, but I also travel a bit for work so it'd be nice to know the place isn't totally empty."

 

"Right," Will said.  "Well, I'm at Salem U--"

 

"Hey, me too!" the competition said, turning to face him.  "I think I've seen you about.  I'm Sonny."

 

"Will."

 

"How civil," Mark said as they shook hands.  "Look, I honestly don't care so how about I tell you guys what's what and we go from there.  No smoking, no parties, absolutely no drugs of any kind that don't come with a doctor's note.  If you're bringing a girl home then it stays in your room and I don't hear a thing-- what?" he asked when he caught the small smile on Sonny's face.

 

"No, it's just... that won't be a problem for me," Sonny said.  "The girl thing."

 

And with that Mark's attitude changed completely.  "What?"

 

Sonny seemed to recognise it before Will did, and he put down the paper on the table.  "Maybe this is my cue to leave."

 

"Maybe it is," Mark said, his tone now forced with politeness.

 

As soon as Sonny was past Mark, Will saw the facade slip a little, saw that this affected him more than he was letting on.  Taking a deep breath Will put his own paper down.

 

"I should go too," he said.

 

"Why?" Mark asked, then he realised.  "Jesus, you too?"

 

"Good luck finding a roommate," Will said, leaving as quickly as he could without actually running away.  Once outside though he did break into one to catch up with Sonny.  "Hey," he called out.

 

"Look, I'm sorry about that--"

 

"You have nothing to apologise for," Will said.  "He's the bigot."

 

"Yeah, but you shouldn't miss out on a good apartment because he's a tool."

 

"Well, he didn't want me either so I guess we're in the same boat."

 

"The same-- oh," Sonny said, his face breaking into a grin.  "Do you think he's wondering right now if he placed his ad in a gay paper?"

 

"No, but you're making me want to do just that."

 

"I wouldn't want anyone to come into contact with that kind of ignorance," Sonny said.  "Not that that'll help me find an apartment within my budget.  Unless..."  He turned to Will and shrugged.  "We could pool resources."

 

"What?"

 

"What he was going to charge?  We'd easily get a two bed place for less than double.  So assuming you didn't mind having a gay roommate--"

 

"I don't if you don't."

 

"--then we could look together?"

 

"We've only just met.  How do you know I'm not some crazy axe murderer?"

 

"Because you'd have stayed with him if you were," Sonny pointed out.  "Perfect victim.  Travels so him going missing wouldn't be noticed for a while, likes the quiet so no one would be worried about not hearing anything---"

 

"Now I'm starting to think you're an axe murderer," Will laughed.

 

"Oh I am," Sonny deadpanned, "but my one rule is that you don't do it on your doorstep.  So the closer you are to me the safer you are."

 

"In which case I accept your roommate offer," Will said.  "And if you ever need an alibi..."

 

* * *

 

_#4 teacher/single parent au_

 

These were the meetings that he hated, but at least they were the ones that rarely happened too.  It was always the way: the parents you wanted to see were the ones who never turned up.

 

Will wasn't expecting to see anyone, so when there was a knock at the door and a man walked in he was actually surprised.

 

"You're Matt's father?"

 

"Yes," the guy said.  "No.  It's... I'm his uncle.  My brother Alex is his father, but he's... not around right now."

 

"I can reschedule for when he is," Will offered.

 

"OK, see you in about twenty five years then," the man said, sitting down.

 

"Oh."

 

"Matt's taking it hard, but then what kid is OK with their dad going to jail?"

 

Will tried not to give anything away as he made a show of shuffling his papers.  "Well, that actually explains a lot about Matt's behaviour recently."

 

"Explains it, maybe, but it's not an excuse."

 

"Look, I...  I'm sorry, I don't know--"

 

"Oh.  Sonny.  Sonny Kiriakis."

 

"Mr Kiriakis--"

 

"Is my dad.  Sonny."

 

"Sonny, Matt was always at the top of the class, and while his grades have slipped a little that's not why I'm worried.  It's more about his attitude in class."

 

"I won't have him being rude or disrespectful," Sonny said, "I don't care what's gone on."

 

"It's... this is delicate," Will said.  "He... made a number of inappropriate comments the other day."

 

"Like what?"

 

"About... me," Will said.

 

"Shit, what?" Sonny said.  "Sorry, I didn't mean to... What did he say?"

 

"While I don't hide who I am, I'm not explicit about it either," Will started, "but I won't have a student - or anyone in my class - make homophobic comments."

 

"He did what?" Sonny said in surprise.

 

"I know that kids today use 'gay' as an expression, but that wasn't what this was.  He used the f-word more than once, and there were... other comments."

 

"I don't understand why he would do that," Sonny said.  "He--"

 

"In my experience it comes from a lack of understanding, and that's why I wanted to meet with you--"

 

"But I'm gay," Sonny said.  "I don't get why he'd be like this when he knows I'm gay, is absolutely fine with it, and just last night was making jokes about how I need to get myself a boyfriend before I'm too old to have a fabulous gay wedding.  His words, not mine."

 

"So why would he be like that with me then?" Will asked.

 

"I don't know, but I will find out."

 

~~

 

When Sonny got home Matt was sitting at the counter with his English assignment in front of him.  He reached for an apple as Sonny came in and grinned before taking a bite.

 

"What gives, Matt?" Sonny asked.  "I know it's not the gay thing.  Do you just not like Mr Horton, is that?"

 

"I like him fine," Matt said around the mouthful of apple.  "Only teacher who actually bothers to push me.  The real question is - do you like him?"

 

"I...  Tell me you didn't do this.  Tell me you..."

 

"He's single.  In case you were wondering."

 

"I wasn't."

 

"Liar."

 

"Matt!"

 

"What?"

 

"You cannot... insult your teacher to set me up with him?"

 

"Why not?" Matt shrugged.  "Look, I'll apologise to Mr Horton tomorrow, you can come with.  Say you read the riot act or something.  I'll be good if you ask him out."

 

"And if I don't?"

 

"Then I will fail every class I'm taking."

 

"You'd screw over your college chances?"

 

"You're screwing over your life, Sonny.  Look, he's cute, he likes the same weird music shit you do.  Just... one date.  Ask him out.  You've shut your life down to take me in, and that was before Dad got himself locked up.  Be nice if you had a life."

 

"One date?"

 

"One date," Matt grinned.  "And I'll apologise."

 

"Yes you will," Sonny scowled.  "And don't you dare do something like that again, you hear me?  It's not a joke."

 

"Whatever," Matt said, taking his assignment and his apple and going to his room.  "Call him."

 

Sonny sighed and shook his head.  This was not how he thought it would go.

 

* * *

 

_#44 one of them being diagnosed with a terminal illness au_

 

"It's just unfair," Lucas said as Will handed him a coffee from the vending machine.  "He's not much older than you.  Been all over this world, comes home, and this..."

 

Will said nothing.  It seemed a little removed from him - this was his cousins' cousin, and while he felt for them he didn't know the person they were talking about.

 

"Look, you don't need to wait.  Go.  I know you got stuff on."

 

"Dad--"

 

"Go, I'll be fine."

 

Will didn't need telling twice.  He walked over to the elevator bank and pressed the call button.  When it arrived he stepped inside and had just pressed the button for the ground floor when someone dashed in, pressed themselves up against the side, and put a finger to his lips.

 

"Making a break for it?" Will said once the doors had slid shut and they began their descent.

 

"I love my parents, I do, but they are driving me mad.  I had to get out of there.  It's depressing."

 

"Tell me about it," Will said.

 

"What's your story?"

 

"I don't have one.  I was there for my dad who was there for his sister who was there for her sister-in-law.  All over someone I've never met."

 

"Well trust me, you do right avoid the circus.  I swear my entire family were there talking about care plans and pain meds and I just...  I couldn't deal with it."

 

"Did you use the bathroom excuse?"

 

"Hey, it's a classic for a reason," the guy said, laughing before he started to cough.

 

"Do you need anything?" Will asked.

 

"Fresh air.  To see the sky," he replied.  "And thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"Not asking if I'm OK.  It's all anyone does nowadays."

 

"I figure you'll let me know if you're not," Will said.  "So aside from fresh air and the sky, what else do you want?"

 

"One last trip.  I'm not dying here, not happening.  Mom and Dad might not like it, but I know my Uncle Vic will help me escape."

 

Will froze.  "You're Sonny."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Lucas Horton's my dad."  Sonny's eyes widened in fear so Will reached out to him.  "I'm not telling, don't worry," he said.  "In fact, getting away sounds pretty good right now."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah," Will said.  "So.  Where do you want to go?"

 

Sonny grinned and took Will's hand.  "Everywhere."

 

* * *

_ #50. going through a divorce au _

 

Will's fingers drummed nervously on the arm of the chair while he waited in the office for his lawyer.  Well, his new lawyer anyway. He'd fired the other one after she'd suggested that maybe Will shouldn't fight on the custody charge for his children, because "well, your kind..."

 

She'd not finished her sentence.

 

This new guy, apparently, didn't think like that and came highly recommended.  When Will had asked about the cost his Aunt Maggie had waved her hand, said not to worry about it, and said something about family.

 

When Justin Kiriakis walked into the room, apologising for being late because he'd been held up at lunch with his son (who Justin not-so-subtly outed to put Will at ease), he knew he had a good lawyer on his hands.

 

~~

 

One of their last meetings before they went to court was in a local coffee house that Will hadn't been to before.  As soon as he walked in he noticed the guy behind the counter and not for the first time he chided himself on hiding who he was all that time, of running away from it, marrying Gabi and thinking that a wife and kids would somehow make him straight.

 

This man was stunning.  Everything about him appealed to Will and for once he felt that he could trust his gaydar.  Something about this guy said that he was just as gay as Will was.  Hopefully without the soon-to-be-ex-wife.

 

Steeling his nerve he walked up to the counter and ordered his drink.  He held his gaze, he smiled a little too much, hung around and made conversation.  When the barista responded in kind Will finally felt like he was alive for the first time in years.

 

At that point Justin walked in, introduced his son to Will, and he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him when Sonny realised that Will was the guy his dad had talked about (in vague terms of course).

 

But when Will got up to leave, Sonny still gave him his number.

 

* * *

 

_#10. high school popular kid/nerd au_

 

"I'm going to fail English," Sonny said, throwing the book down.  "I'm going to fail it and be the oldest Junior in this school."

 

"Get someone to do your papers," Lucy said, her finger twisting in her hair.  "It's what I do."

 

"Yeah, and you're going to get caught."

 

"Not so far."

 

"Yeah?  Well what's the box narrative of Frankenstein?"  Sonny asked.  "Exactly.  That was your last paper."

 

"It's done now," Lucy said.  "I can get Horton to do yours.  Easy enough, kid's a pushover."

 

"Horton?"

 

"Yeah.  The resident nerd."

 

~~

 

On Lucy's instructions, Sonny found Horton in the library after school that day.  He was in a corner, nose buried in a book Sonny didn't recognise but knew wasn't AP reading.

 

"Papers are $50 a piece, and I get a week's pass," Horton said without looking up.

 

"Pass?"

 

"No shoving, no name calling, no nothing.  You don't get to give me grief for a whole week.  $50 and the grade of your choice."

 

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Sonny said.

 

Horton looked up at him at that but he didn't close the book.  "You're Lucy's friend, yes?  Sonny Kiriakis?"

 

"How did you know that?"

 

"Everyone in this school knows you," he replied.  "Same as you know what I do."

 

"I'm not looking for you to do my papers," Sonny said.  "I need a tutor."

 

"Yeah, right," Horton scoffed and went back to his book.

 

"I mean it.  I don't want anything I don't earn, and if I don't pass AP English then my parents aren't going to let me travel when I graduate."

 

"Well your friend Lucy is funding my escape plan, so unless you're willing to help upgrade my flights, go away."

 

"$30 a session, twice a week.  And we sit together at lunchtimes.  That way you get a lifetime pass."

 

"What?"

 

"I need a tutor, you're the best English student in the school.  $50 a session."

 

"Twice a week?"

 

"Yeah.  You can still write papers for Lucy and others if you want."

 

"For a hundred bucks a week I wouldn't need to."

 

"Even better," Sonny grinned.  "So.  You in, Horton?"

 

"Fine.  But don't call me Horton."

 

"What should I call you?"

 

"Will."

 

* * *

 

_#6 meeting at a coffee shop au_

 

"This is so much better than the Cheating Heart," T proclaimed as they walked into the new coffee house.  "Service is probably better too,"

 

"You were the idiot who tried to use a fake ID to get served," Abigail pointed out.

 

"It would have worked too if you'd not blown my cover."

 

"Yes, because that's what the problem was," Will quipped.  "But it looks good.  Anyone else seeing us pretty much living here come finals time?"

 

"Sounds good to me," announced a voice behind them.

 

They all turned to look but it was Abigail who moved to hug him and start talking about how well he'd done and how great the place was.  She turned back to her friends, introducing them one by one to Sonny, her cousin on her dad's side.

 

She left Will to last, adding in the comment of, "the one I was telling you about".

 

When Will asked what Abigail had said about him, Sonny had grinned and said that she'd mentioned how alike they were.

 

* * *

 

_#2 childhood best friends au_

 

On his first day at kindergarten Will fell and grazed his knee.  He didn't complain at all and was declared to be a "very brave boy" by the kind lady who cleaned him up.  It hurt when she touched his knee, but Will didn't make a sound.  He didn't even say anything when his dad picked him up that afternoon and took him to his aunt Jennifer's for tea.

 

He quite liked the attention that he got from Abi and JJ, but then another child bustled in with a bigger scrape on his knee, and suddenly Will wasn't the centre of attention anymore.

 

~~

 

"How'd you do that?"

 

"Fell," Will said.

 

"Me too.  Really hurt."

 

"Me too."

 

"Wish I'd been brave like you."

 

Will looked over at Sonny and his brow creased in confusion.

 

"Abi said you didn't cry."

 

"Did you?" Will asked.

 

Sonny nodded.  "It hurt."

 

"Mine hurt too."

 

"But you didn't cry?"

 

Will shook his head.

 

"Can you teach me to be brave?"

 

Will nodded.

 

~~

 

In the second grade some bigger boys pushed Sonny off the playset he was on.  He didn't cry, just picked himself up and went and told the teacher like he was supposed to.  Will give him a hug and shared his cookie with him at lunchtime.

 

In third grade, Suzie made up a rumour that Will had kissed her and run away.  He didn't say anything, just went and sat next to Sonny at lunch and they shared a bag of chips.

 

In fourth grade, when Sonny turned down a date with the coolest girl in the year, Will distracted him from all the nasty names and they played with the conkers they'd picked up from the yard.

 

In the fifth grade the kids found out that Will's parents didn't live together.  Sonny invited him back to his house that afternoon.  They shared a pizza and played games and when Will fell asleep on Sonny's bed he begged his parents to let him sleep over.

 

In the sixth grade they found the only way they were going to make it through US History was if they worked together.  They spent weekends in the library and at each other's house.  Sleepovers became the norm.

 

In the seventh grade Will went out with Jane for two weeks.  Sonny wasn't happy with it, but he didn't really understand why.

 

In the eighth grade Will set Sonny up with Melissa, but he called it off after their second date.  Will wanted to know why but Sonny shut him out.  They didn't speak for the rest of the year.

 

Just before they started High School, Sonny apologised.  He went out with Melissa for the whole year while Will was dating Melissa's best friend Karen.  By the summer the relationships had ended and the boys spent the whole summer trying to avoid the heat or cool off as much as possible.

 

On a random Friday night in the tenth grade, Will was brave once more.  He held Sonny's gaze but didn't look away like they'd been doing for months.  And when he kissed Sonny in the biggest act of bravery he'd ever known, Sonny kissed him back.

 

* * *

 

_#35 one of them trying to get the other one off of drugs au_

 

"No, I can't leave him," Lucas said.  "You know why, Jen.  It's... things are at a tipping point right now.  One wrong move and--"

 

"I can stay," Sonny said.  "If you need someone to look after him."

 

"Look, that's real nice of you, Sonny, but you don't know--"

 

"Mom told me," Sonny said,

 

"I bet she did," Lucas sighed.  "Look, it doesn't matter.  Will needs me and--"

 

"Allie needs you too," Jen said.  "She's asking for you, she's terrified."

 

"I just..."

 

"I can handle this," Sonny said.  "I know the drill."

 

"You're sure?"

 

"I'm sure."

 

"Right, well, he's probably still asleep.  Any problems you call me, right?"

 

~~

 

Sonny pushed open the door and looked around the sparse room.  Will was on the bed, awake but clearly not well.

 

"Where's Dad?"

 

"Allie had a fall, broke her arm.  She's OK, but your dad's gone to the hospital."

 

"So you're on keeper duty then?"

 

"Sorry."

 

"Don't be."

 

"Do you need anything?"

 

"Nothing I'm allowed," Will said, curling up on his side.  "Go on then.  Ask me."

 

"Ask you what?"

 

"Why I'm like this."

 

"Withdrawal."

 

"You know what I mean."

 

"Not my business."

 

"You're the first person who thinks that then."

 

"In my opinion, people use drugs for a number of reasons.  And a lot of people, when they stop using, they find that those reasons aren't as big as they thought they were."

 

"That's not my story."

 

"OK."

 

"It really isn't."

 

"I didn't mean to be dismissive, I'm sorry.  If you want to tell me it one day then I'll listen."

 

"Or you'll leave like everyone else."

 

"Nope," Sonny said.  "Back in Salem for good.  Staying with my parents at the Kiriakis place until I get my own, but I'm sticking around."

 

"Until you realise how boring this place is and how everyone gets up in your business."

 

~~

 

When Lucas came back he found Will and Sonny deep in conversation about some movie he'd never seen and so he left them to it.  When Sonny came back the next day with a couple of DVDs Lucas took the chance to run some errands.  Over the next few weeks Sonny was there for Will, and not once in all that time did Will feel like he had another keeper.

 

* * *

 

_#37 meeting in prison au_

 

"What you in for?"

 

Will always tried to ignore the speaker, but he knew that would only cause more problems in the long run.  So he had a three ask rule.  If they asked a third time he'd answer, but in that "what of it" kind of way.

 

"It's the first thing they ask you in here, isn't it?  What you in for?  They're sizing you up, trying to work out what kind of person you are.  If you're the idiot who held up a store and got caught, or of you shot someone in cold blood."

 

Will looked up but said nothing.

 

"And you put on this air of not giving a damn, like everyone's beneath you.  But inside we're all the same.  Just trying to survive our days here."

 

"What you in for?" Will asked.

 

"Assault with a deadly weapon.  My dad's a lawyer, bargained me down from attempted murder."

 

"Lucky you."

 

"You?"

 

"Attempted murder," Will said, breaking his own rule.  "Shot Mom's fiance on the day of their wedding."

 

"Guess you didn't approve."

 

Will said nothing.

 

"It should have gone down as self-defence," the man continued.  "But then who gives a damn about people like me?"

 

Will looked up and immediately wished he hadn't as, in recognising what was said, he'd played his own hand.  "Advice," he said carefully, "don't broadcast that.  Not in here.  There are a few guys, there always is, but the rest of them?  Just like they are out there."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Yeah, well, if you make it through in one piece you can thank me then."

 

Somewhere a guard barked out two names.  Recognising his, Will got to his feet at the same time as the other guy did too.

 

"See you around, Kiriakis," Will said.

 

"See you around, Horton," he replied.

 

* * *

 

  _#45. pretending to hate each other au_

 

The first Will knew about it was when T announced that the new guy on their course was so full of himself and acted like he knew it all anyway.  That he was only taking the course because he needed the credits.

 

Will wanted to support his friend, of course he did.  But the problem was he kinda liked Sonny.

 

~~

 

Chad thought T was a jerk and that he acted like his opinion meant everything and we should all be so lucky to have him in our presence.  That he was god's gift to women, friends, and the world in general.  Him and his little group of hangers on who just agreed with his every word.

 

Sonny wanted to support his friend, of course he did.  But the problem was he kinda liked one of those "hangers on".

 

~~

 

For most of the first semester the groups purposefully avoided each other.  When they couldn't there were pointed comments and stern looks, and before too long the inevitable happened.

 

Who swung first would be discussed for years to come, but Chad and T both gave as good as they got and they both ended up being hauled off by Rafe for a cool down at the station.

 

Left standing on the edges, Will and Sonny looked at each other.  For a moment they felt that they should honour their friend and start up where it had been left off.

 

Instead they smiled, then laughed, got coffee, and stayed up half the night talking.


	2. Jack & Ianto

_ #1 soulmates au _

 

It happened when Jack least expected it.  In all of his years he thought he'd seen it all (and then seen it all again), but this was something he never expected.

 

The man he'd noticed in the bar that night covered his surprise when Jack suddenly announced that he was staying longer than his planned one night.  He was even more amused when Jack started doing odd jobs around the place, fixing things and even upgrading some of the more complex computer systems that he had struggled to keep up with let alone maintain.

 

He answered Jack's questions about his life, where he was born, if he'd ever been to Earth (he hadn't, but his grandparents had once, decades ago).  He pretended not to notice that Jack would stare at him, watch him as if he were being studied.

 

He feigned sleep as Jack scanned him one night and didn't ask about the results.

 

It was months before Jack showed him a picture that could have been taken last week but was from years ago.  More than his lifetime ago.  He listened as Jack talked about the man who died because he'd been foolish and stupid.

 

He wasn't some trick, he wasn't something that was created to manipulate Jack, to trap him in some way.  And he held Jack's face and kissed him and said that even if he was being used because of this Ianto, he wouldn't let them do it for another second.

 

* * *

_ #46 nanny/single parent au _

 

"I just have one question," Ianto said carefully.  "The advert, it said something about being able to handle the unexpected?"

 

"Ah.  Yes," Jack said.  "I just... I need to be honest with you, Ianto.  Before you even got to the interview I had your background checked.  I needed to know if you were the kind of person who could handle this."

 

"Handle what?"

 

"The children are... not what you might be expecting."

 

"What?  Do they have two heads?  Wings and fur?  I've been doing this a while, Mr Harkness."

 

"One has wings.  Two heads are not common in this breed, but they are quick on their four legs so you need to be quick on your two."

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

Jack whistled as if calling for a dog, and a door opened.  Six... children came running out, jumping over Ianto as they greeted their new friend.

 

Ianto looked at the six creatures climbing all over him, taking in their additional limbs, scales, shimmering hues of colours that seemed to ripple over their bodies, and yes - one lovely set of wings on the smallest.

 

Then he looked at Jack.

 

"Any more questions?" Jack asked.

 

"Yes.  Any allergies I should know about?"


	3. Kurt & Blaine

_ #43 - falling in love with their best friend’s partner au _

 

As soon as Elliot walked into a room, everyone knew about it.  He had presence.  He didn't call attention to himself, he just drew it naturally.  It made him an amazing performer, it made him fun to hang out with, and it certainly helped get them into more than one club.

 

So when Blaine noticed the guy holding Elliot's hand first?  He knew he was in trouble.

 

"And this is my Blaine," Elliot said as he walked over to the table.  "Blaine, this is Kurt."

 

"Hi," Kurt said, holding out a hand.  "I love the bowtie."

 

"Thanks," Blaine said, his free hand flying up to touch it self-consciously.  "I've had it since high school."

 

"I'm trying to get him to upgrade," Elliot said.

 

"Don't you dare," Kurt protested, hitting him playfully.  "Make yourself useful and get some menus.  Also find out what burger toppings they can do."

 

"They have a menu," Blaine said.

 

"Yeah, but there's always something they can do that's not on there," Kurt said as he slid gracefully into the booth opposite Blaine, "and if anyone can find out what they can actually do in that kitchen then it's Elliot."

 

"So..." Blaine started as Elliot left.  "How long have you two...?"

 

"Few weeks," Kurt said with a grin.  "Still in that new, heady rush exciting relationship phase.  But I have to be honest," he continued, making Blaine's heart stop for a second, "when he started talking about you I was worried."

 

"Because of my taste in bowties?"

 

"No," Kurt laughed.  "I... thought maybe he had a thing for you.  Like you were the one he couldn't have, or did have and got away."

 

"No, just friends."

 

"I know.  But he really cares about you, Blaine.  I want you to know that I'm not that kind of boyfriend, I'm not going to take him away from you.  Your... boy nights are sacred and I won't crash them."

 

"But you can," Blaine blurted out.  "If you want.  You can.  You'd be welcome.  And to be honest all we do is order pizza and watch re-runs of Next Top Model and judge them all."

 

Kurt's eyes seemed to light up at this.  "Sounds like my kind of fun night."

 

"They are."

 

~~

 

They were hell.

 

Having Kurt there, watching him and Elliot sit a little too close to each other, pick at bits of cheese that got stuck in the corners of mouths, share little kisses when they thought no one was looking (Blaine was always looking at Kurt)?

 

It was hell.

 

The nights when they forced him to stay, said it was too late to take the subway the six stops back to his place, he laid on the couch and tried not to listen out for any tell-tale noises that may have been coming from the bedroom.  Half the time he told himself they were just being quiet for his benefit and so he wrapped the pillow around his head, closed his eyes, and willed morning to come.

 

~~

 

Blaine began to find more and more excuses to drop out of the boys' night in and before long it had been almost two months since he'd seen either Elliot or Kurt.  This kind of thing happened all the time, Blaine told himself, friends just drifted apart.  They stopped seeing each other, stopped calling, stopped texting...

 

Now he just needed to stop stalking Kurt's Facebook profile and blog and obsessing over every single word that was written.  If he didn't know that Kurt and Elliot were a couple he wouldn't have found it out online.  They were very careful about their privacy (Elliot said that maintaining the illusion of availability had its benefits) and so there were no couple pictures, no adoring status updates or comments.

 

It helped Blaine's illusion of chance.

 

He was so engrossed in Kurt's latest Vogue entry on his phone that he didn't notice someone sitting opposite him until the hand appeared over the screen.

 

"Elliot!"

 

"Hey, stranger."

 

"Yeah, I know, I--"

 

"We broke up."

 

Elliot's blunt admission stopped Blaine's excuse in his tracks.  "I'm sorry."

 

"No you're not, but thank you for saying that."

 

"What?"

 

"You're my best friend, Blaine, and I like Kurt.  Don't love him, he's not that guy for me.  Still want him to be happy though."

 

"I--"

 

"He said that I didn't get him, and he's right."

 

"No, he--"

 

"Kurt said to tell you that he'll meet you at the deli.  And I think you know which one of the thousands of delis he means.  I don't.  He's right, I don't get him.  I don't love him, not the way he should be loved.  Not the way..."

 

"...When did you know?" Blaine finally asked.

 

"Please," Elliot scoffed.  "We've been friends for too long, Blaine.  I knew as soon as I introduced you two that you were smitten.  Only went on from there."

 

"I'm sorry--"

 

"I'm not," Elliot said as Blaine's lunch was brought over to him.  He pulled the plate towards himself, ignoring Blaine's protest.  "Deli.  Now."

 

"But--"

 

"Go," Elliot said.  "And just... be good to him."

 

* * *

 

_#1. soulmates au_

_#31 prostitute/client au_

 

Kurt nearly backed out a dozen times in the drive over, but Rachel wasn’t having any of it.

 

It didn’t have to be a big deal, she said.  Lots of people did it, she said.  Especially gay people, she said.  These places were set up for this, she said.  And it was for his birthday so he couldn’t refuse a gift.

 

He could, but he knew better.

 

So here he was, eighteen years and one day old, and being driven across town to a brothel.  Of course it wasn’t called that, but that’s what it was.  A place for those who hadn’t yet met their soulmates to… engage with another un-matched person.

 

Lots of people did it, Rachel said.

 

Of course she hadn’t needed to: Finn’s presence in the back seat just kept on ramming home the reminder that his step-brother and best friend were matched and happy, but as the only gay in the village he wasn’t so lucky.

 

And trust Rachel to find somewhere that specifically catered for same-sex engaging.

 

(That was what they called it.  Kurt didn’t know whether to cry or to laugh.)

 

~~

 

The building looked non-descript which, Kurt guessed, was the point.  There were no labels on the elevator bank so when Rachel pressed a button without hesitation Kurt realised that she’d been given all the information he needed.  So much for just asking to be left alone, then running off to the nearest coffee house.  Knowing his luck she’d sit in the corner handing out condoms.

 

Once out of the elevator Rachel led an unwilling Kurt and an embarrassed Finn down a corridor to a plain door with an entry buzzer.  She pressed it once, announcing her name when asked.  The door clicked open and she ushered them inside.

 

~~

 

Kurt filled out the paperwork with Rachel hanging over his shoulder.  He’d expected a list of preferences, but it was just his personal details (to be verified for legal reasons), medical information in case of allergic reactions, that sort of thing.

 

The only time he was asked about preferences was the line on which he was asked to specify who he wanted.  Taking a deep breath he wrote male on it before handing it back to the woman.

 

"OK, if you want to go down the corridor, there’s a room on the left.  Go make yourself comfortable."

 

"We’ll wait here," Rachel said.

 

"You will not," Kurt told her.  "Go away.  I’m here now, you’ve done your bit."

 

"Yeah, Rach, let’s go," Finn said gratefully.

 

"No, but—"

 

"Bye, have fun, be careful," Finn said as he pushed Rachel out of the door, letting it shut behind them.

 

"Please don’t let her back in," Kurt pleaded with a soft laugh.

 

"It’s OK," the woman smiled.  "Really.  Go on now."

 

Kurt entered the room as directed, and shrugged off his jacket.  Then, feeling self-conscious, he put it back on again.  Keeping his armour in place.

 

When the door opened he jumped in surprise, turning around to see a boy about his age standing there, looking just as surprised.

 

"I think I’m in the wrong room," he said.  "You don’t look… sorry."

 

"It’s OK," Kurt said.

 

"I’m just so nervous."

 

"If it helps, so am I."  Kurt crossed over to him without even thinking about it, and reached out to put a reassuring hand on his arm.  "Don’t worry about it."

 

As soon as his hand was on the other boy’s arm, they both stilled.  They knew what the warmth flooding both of their bodies meant, and unable to help themselves they started to laugh.

 

"I’m Blaine," the boy said.

 

"Kurt."

 

* * *

 

_#22 two miserable people meeting at a wedding au_

 

"I'm doing a pool.  How long do you think they're going to last?"

 

Blaine looked up from his drink at the speaker.  "What?"

 

"The groom and groom.  How long will they last?"

 

"Forever," Blaine said dully, then went back to his drink.

 

"And your real answer?"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Trying to make this a little more interesting," the other man said.  "I mean, being invited to your ex's wedding is horrific enough, worse when he left you for the new hubby."

 

"Shit, you too?" Blaine said.  "My friends still can't believe I accepted."

 

"I don't think they can either," his companion laughed as he sat next to him.  "But they did insist on an open bar."

 

"Which I'm making a very nice dent in," Blaine said.  "Join me?"

 

"I'd be delighted.  I'm Kurt."

 

"Blaine."

 

"Ryan left you for Jack?  Idiot."

 

"Says Jack's ex."

 

"Exactly.  I know."

 

"I can't believe Jack left someone as gorgeous as you," Blaine said.

 

"How many of those have you had?" Kurt laughed, pointing at the drink in Blaine's hand.

 

Blaine just laughed it off as Kurt ordered them two of the most expensive drinks on the menu.  It'd be almost eighteen months later before Blaine would tell Kurt that he'd only had one drink prior to Kurt's arrival, but by then Ryan and Jack were getting a divorce, and there was an engagement ring hidden at the bottom of Blaine's gym bag, just waiting for the perfect moment.

 

* * *

_ #30 tourist/knowledgeable local au _

 

Kurt loved New York.  He was born to be here, he knew it.  As soon as he'd arrived in this city he felt like he'd come home.  He loved the pace of it, the feel of it.  He loved the constant noise and movement.  He felt alive here.

 

But like with everywhere, there were downsides.  And for Kurt that was tourists.

 

There was always a steady stream of them throughout the year but if you wanted to get anywhere in August then there were certain areas that you avoided.  Like Times Square.  He'd gotten very good at navigating his way around these tourist hot spots, dodging between those who ambled their way along sidewalks as if no one else had anywhere to be.  Like it didn't matter that Kurt had twenty minutes to get from one meeting to the next and cover almost ten blocks in that time.

 

Normally?  Not a problem.  August?  Nope.

 

Today he was having to break his Times Square rule.  His out-of-town client wanted to see the red steps and so insisted that Kurt meet her there.  Kurt had tried to put her off, but Isabelle had put a stop to that.  This was one of Vogue.com's biggest clients and he was going to do whatever they wanted him to do.  If he had to take a picture with someone dressed like a muppet then that is what he was doing.

 

Kurt arrived early and made his way through the crowds, finding a seat near enough to the steps that he would see his client, but not right in the middle of the mass of pasty white Europeans slowly cooking under the summer sun.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

He looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun's glare, to see a man about his age standing with a folded map of the city in his hands.

 

"Do you live here?  Well, not here here.  But in the city?"

 

"Yes," Kurt said hesitantly.

 

"Oh good.  I was hoping I could ask you--"

 

"Look, I'm actually waiting on a meeting.  There are a dozen cops about, you can ask--"

 

"I wanted to know where you recommend," the man said, sitting down next to Kurt.  "I have all the guide books and tourist maps and everywhere is just full of people.  I don't know where to start or what to do and it's just so much.  So I wanted to ask a real New Yorker where I should go."

 

"Well, there's the park and Empire State, but most people think the Rock is better and--"

 

"No, where would you go?"

 

Kurt didn't even have time to think before his cell started to ring.  He answered the call, listened to what was said, then hung up.

 

"My meeting got cancelled."

 

"I'm sorry," the man said.

 

"I have the rest of the afternoon off," Kurt continued.  "I can't stand all this tourism so... do you want to come and see the real New York City?"

 

The man nodded.

 

"Come on then," Kurt said, standing up.

 

"I'm Blaine."

 

"Kurt."

 

He held out his hand for Blaine to take, and then led him through the crowds and away.

 

* * *

 

_#47 meeting at a festival au_

 

Somewhere between the set changes Kurt was separated from his friends.  He didn't mind too much as there was good music playing and people around him were dancing just as much as he was.  So he stayed where he was until the music changed to something he didn't like, and then he wandered off in search of something else.

 

The other stages were slowing down so Kurt decided to cut his losses and make his way to the camping field.  The light was fading fast and so Kurt reached for his cell so that he could navigate by the screen light.

 

"Dammit," he muttered, finding the device blank and drained of power.

 

"You OK?" came a voice from behind him.

 

Kurt turned and was immediately blinded by the light being shone at him.

 

"Sorry," the voice said as the torch was lowered.

 

Kurt blinked, but the light spots meant he couldn't make out who was attached to that voice.

 

"Phone's dead and there is no way I'll be able to see when I get back to camp.  And that was before I was blinded."

 

"Sorry," he voice said again.  A hand appeared, palm open and up.  "Can I guide you back?  Only fair since I blinded you."

 

"Area C," Kurt said, taking the voice's hand.

 

"Me too," the voice said.  "That's handy."

 

"You realise you're sounding more and more like a creepy killer," Kurt said.

 

"Hey, you know what they say about how if you lose a sense the others compensate?"

 

"It's not true."

 

"Yeah, well, listen."

 

Kurt did so and he could hear the voices of people around them, the footsteps on the gravel both ahead and behind them.

 

"You shout, I think they'll hear."

 

"OK, so maybe not that creepy," Kurt said.  "I'm Kurt."

 

"Blaine."

 

He guided them to the right area, and by the time they got there the light spots on Kurt's eyes had faded and in the light of Blaine's torch they found their tents - pitched right next to each other.


End file.
